I'm the Law Tonight
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne shows Rick who lays down the law in the Grimes house.


Rick was starving, he'd been out all day and into the night at a conference on racial bias. Not only was the food horrible, who serves only finger foods to a room full of cops, but the topic was boring. What they outlined and PowerPointed for hours on end could have been summed up in a few phrases; Don't be a shitty person, Treat people how you want to be treated, Just be a good decent human. But no, nothing is ever that easy. So he had to sit through the entire thing, trying not to nod off or roll his eyes at the people who kept raising their hands and asking questions.

So when he turned onto his street he had grand plans to sit down and eat his first real meal of the day, surrounded by the voices of the people he loved most. Unfortunately pulling into his driveway, his hopes were dashed when he didn't see Michonne's car or any lights on in the house. He trudged through the door jingling his keys for some noise and stomped his way to the kitchen, stepping over Judith's small shoes and Andre's baseball. He turned the light on in the kitchen and saw Carl's comics on the counter. There's no way Michonne has been home he thought. Her perpinsity for tidiness, wouldn't allow for the kids stuff to be all over the house. He opened the fridge and smiled at the leftovers from the night before. With three growing kids, it was rare for him to come home to anything left in there. He placed the plastic dish in the microwave to warm it up and watched its many rotations while stepping out of his boots, removing his gun belt and unbuttoning his shirt. He took it off and stood there in his jeans, white tee and socked feet, tapping his fork on the counter as the timer ticked off the last thirty seconds.

With a bottle of water at his side, he leaned against the counter and ate, relishing every tasty bite, thankful for a wife that enjoyed cooking and enjoyed seeing her family's full bellies even more. When he was done eating, he gulped down his water and then walked to the sink to wash the dish. He had just rinsed all the suds off and was reaching for the nearby dishtowel when he felt it.

"Don't make any sudden moves. Keep your hands where I can see them." The object pressed into his back was most definitely a gun, but the lightness of it gave away that it was one of Andre's toy pistols and Michonne's sexy voice didn't hold a hint of malice. "Just do as you're told and no one gets hurt."

"You sure you want to do this? I'm the law around here."

"Doesn't look that way to me. Looks like I'm laying down the law tonight." She pressed the gun into his back harder making him smile and then used her other hand to pat him down. Bringing it around to his broad chest and down his stomach. She squatted down and ran her hand down the outside of his legs and then back up the insides, taking extra time to check if he was holding anything directly under his zipper. "What's this...a weapon?"

"I'm gonna exercise my right to remain silent and let you find that out for yourself."

"Suit yourself, but I'm not that type of officer." Michonne said standing up.

"What type are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She backed up a step and told him to put his hands down. Once his arms were at his sides, she led him to a chair, still not allowing him to turn around. He was starting to get impatient with her little game wondering what else she was using besides the toy gun to play her role of officer. Once he was seated she secured his hand behind his back with a loosely knotted piece of fabric, from what he could tell.

"You wanna tell me what I'm being held for?" He lifted his head and tried to look over his shoulder at her, but she stopped him with a hand to his cheek.

"I'm not holding you, but I do have a few questions."

"Alright. Go ahead." Finally she stepped out in front of him and walked the length of the kitchen. She put an extra swing in her hips since he was watching, and heard him groan lowly when he caught sight of her ass in the black panties she wore. When she turned around he could see that she was wearing one of his sheriff's deputy uniform shirts, tied at her waist right above her belly button, she left the top few buttons open so her immaculate breasts could be seen whenever she moved a certain way. He bit his lip and huffed out a breath, wanting to get his hands on her.

"Are you changing your mind about remaining silent?"

"Depends on your questions." He zeroed in on the place where her thighs met, wanting to lick every inch.

"This afternoon there was a woman taking a shower... all by herself. Do you know why?"

"You'll have to be a little more specific. What did this woman look like." Michonne took a deep breath and holstered her "weapon" on the low slung gun belt she wore.

"She's about 5'7, dark brown skin, locs down her back."

"Pretty smile? Great ass?" He asked before licking his lips.

"You know her?"

"Sounds familiar. But I was at a conference all day, I had nothing to do with her shower."

"Exactly!" She was forced to soap up her body all by herself. Dripping wet with no one to help dry her off." She smiled watching Rick adjust in his seat, imagining her naked and glistening in the shower. His jeans were no match for the hard on he was beginning to erect.

"My apologies. I'm sure if I had been here, I could have been of some service to her. I could now, if I wasn't tied up."

"Is that so… What kind of services do you offer?"

"I can do a few thangs."

"Stand up." Michonne told him. When Rick hesitated she pulled out her gun again and pulled the trigger, soaking his shirt with water.

"What was that for?"

"Stand up." This time he listened and she walked towards him, looking in his eyes with every step. "I'm gonna take this off." She pulled on his wrists, removing the tie. "Don't make any sudden moves."

"Thanks for untying me." He rotated his wrists, pretending to workout the tightness of the restraint.

"I didn't do it for you." She stood in front of him again. "Take your shirt off."

"What?" She squirted him with more water, this time aiming for his jeans.

"You're clothes are wet. You need to take them off."

"I'm not sure what academy you went to, but getting the perp naked isn't something I was taught."

"I already told you, I'm not that type of officer. Strip!" Smiling, Rick did as he was told, kicking his clothes to the side and standing proudly before Michonne. "You have the right to an attorney if you don't like like how I'm doing things."

"I know a great lawyer, I might have to call her."

"Oh yeah. What's she like?"

"About 5'7, beautiful dark brown skin, locs down her back, pretty smile. Incredible ass." Michonne moved behind him and tapped on his shoulder to get him to walk forward.

"No sudden moves, or there'll be trouble to pay."

"I wouldn't think of it." They walked through the kitchen and the living room to the bottom of the stairs. Michonne kept an attentive eye on his naked body as he walked in front of her. His bowed legs, tight ass and sexy back that stopped at his broad shoulders, made her wet.

"Is she a good fuck?" She asked him at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at her and she motioned for him to walk. Each slow step up the stairs made her wetter. He looked back again and zeroed in on the hardness of her nipples under his shirt and licked his lips.

"The lawyer?"

"Is there someone else?"

"Nah, only her."

"So is she a good fuck?"

"The best."

"Does she makes you cum?"

"Always."

"And her? Do you make her cum?" She opened their bedroom door and they walked in. Michonne closed the door behind them and Rick kept walking until he was in front of the bed. He turned around to face her, and watched her bite her bottom lip at the sight of his cock. He moved his hand to grip it, but she stopped him. "Keep your hands where I can see them." Both his hands rested at his sides. "Do you make her cum?" She asked again.

"Until she tells me to stop."

"Lucky lady."

"Goes both ways."

"What do you like about fucking her?"

"You've got quite a mouth on you."

"Just answer the question."

"Alright…. I like how her eyes start to sparkle right before I touch her. I like the way she says my name when my tongue touches her." He took a step forward. "I like when she plays little games." He took another step.

"No one told you to move." Michonne warned.

"Who's gonna stop me?" She pulled out her gun again, aimed and pulled the trigger, shooting water at his chest that ran down his stomach. His steps came faster and he was on her before she could do anything else about it. He had the toy gun on the floor and her hands above her head, pinned to the door. She was powerless against him, his lust filled eyes guiding him to take control. "I like that her pussy gets so wet, sometimes it's the only sound I can hear when I'm licking it...sucking it...fucking it."

"You've got quite a mouth on you."

"That lawyer likes it when it's on her." He found that sweet spot behind her ear and kissed it, then trailed his tongue down until he hit her clavicle. He parted with a kiss to the base of her neck and then let go of her hands. "What about you?"

"It's a...it's alright." She whispered, then shook her head to clear her mind of all the things she wanted that mouth to do. "I need you to step back." She was determined to gain the upper hand again. "Shit." It was breathy and low, but he heard it and knew it was because that step back he took gave her a better view of his incredibly hard dick. "Walk over to that bed over there." He followed orders and stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for the officers next command.

"Am I under arrest?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Is there anything I can do to help you with your decision?"

"Stop talking." She was in front of him, watching him lick his smiling lips. "Get on your knees." He slowly kneeled and was on both knees looking up at her. His blue eyes weakened her and she bent down and kissed his pretty pink lips. She moaned when his wet tongue touched her own. His hands went to her hips and he gripped her tightly, wanting to pull her closer and fill his nose with the scent of her already in the air. "Give me one good reason why you shouldn't be under arrest?" She asked him pushing off of him.

"I don't think I've done anything wrong. You've got me here, naked, on my knees. I'm at your mercy."

"Take off my shirt." She demanded of him. Rick lifted his hands and then touched in between her collar bones with one finger, slowly trailing it down her chest, between her breasts and stopping at her belly button where the shirt was tied. He undid the knot and pulled the fabric down her arms, letting it fall to the floor behind her. His hands touched her arms and rested on her wrists. The gentle roughness of his hands caused goosebumps on her skin and to his delight, her dark chocolate colored nipples got even harder and more tantalizing. Acting on impulse he reached up and caught both between his fingers rolling them until he saw Michonne's knees weaken. He reached behind her to hold her up by her back, then used his other hand to try to pull her panties down. She stepped back to stop him. "I didn't tell you to do that yet."

"No. No, you didn't. But by the way your knees buckled a minute ago, I don't think you could stop me." He stood up, lifting her with him, he wrapped her legs around his waist and then took a few steps to the end of the bed. "You're not very good at this whole officer thing. I think you need to be fired."

"You firing me?" She asked looking down at his face.

"I'm taking my title back."

"Am I under arrest?" She asked amused by the role reversal.

"Most definitely." Rick said proudly. "You have the right to remain silent….but I'd rather hear you scream." He laid her on the bed and pulled off the only piece of clothing keeping her from being naked and then looked at his prize, pink and wet, glistening with her arousal. He used his fingers to spread her lips and tease her clit, slipping two inside her so he could feel her tightness on his fingers. "You've been a bad girl, Michonne. Sneaking up on me the way you did." He pressed his body to hers kissing her neck and then her lips when she opened them to say something. "I don't want to hear any more word from you. The only thing I want to hear is this…." Her eyes fluttered and she moaned when his dick entered her.

"Ohh!"

"Just like that." He slowly pulled out watching her disappointed face when he was no longer inside her, it made him smile after all the teasing she did to him. "You like when my dick is inside you, huh?"

"Yes…" He pushed inside her again, this time not willing to pull out with her warmth surrounding him. He matched her moan with one of his own when he found he had nowhere else to go, she had taken him completely.

"Fuck….I like it too." His back and forth turned into a rock when she started moving with him, yearning for the sensation she got when his thick cock slid in and out of her tight wet pussy. "Damn Michonne...I love seeing you wear my uniform shirt. You….shit…" He lost his train of thought when he felt her walls start to tighten around him. He reluctantly slowed down, not wanting things to end so soon. He knew as soon as he felt her cum on his dick, he'd be right behind her. "You look so good in my shirt. We'll have to play this little game again." His cock went deep at the end of his sentence.

"Ahh… " her body shivered from his depth. "Little game?"

"Yeah. Your little game of sexy cop." He started rolling his hips, stroking slow and deep. Michonne wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, searching for the words she desperately wanted to say to him. "Next time maybe we can use the handcuffs. I'd love to have your hands behind your back." He leaned down and kissed her lips, the bottom, them the top, he finished by sucking on her tongue, making her wetter. "It's only fair right?"

"I like fair." Her hand held his forearm and then slid higher to his bicep, over his shoulder and then thread through his hair at the back of his head. She brought his face closer to hers and licked his lips. "Not tonight though." Her legs squeezed around him and her upper body twisted to reverse their positions. Once she was on top, she held his hands above his head and started rolling her hips in a slow figure eight pattern. She watched Rick's face, in disbelief at first that she was able to pull off that move and then in utter bliss feeling her weight on top of him. "I'm taking my title back. I'm still the law tonight."

"Well officer, what do you plan to do to me?" He raises his head and captured one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked while he waited for her answer.

"Ohh fuck." She moaned.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He raised his hips, bucking up into her.

"Fuck!" She stared at his face, concentrating on his eyes, his craving, shading them an electric blue. She started moving her pussy up and down his dick. He watched her face and loved how she bit her lip when he was all the way in. "Oh god...oh fuck."

"That's it. Damn… that pussy feels good."

"You like it, baby? Ohhh…" she started to move faster, letting go of his hands to hold onto his thighs behind her. With his hands free he was able to use his thumb to stroke her clit. He groaned when her walls clenched around him, adding to the pressure that was already building within him.

"Shit!" He used his other hand to guide her hips back and forth on his cock. He was close, but needed her to be even closer. With a little added pressure from his thumb, he heard her take a deep breath and then felt her body quiver. Feeling her cum on his dick only made him harder. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him, even out of breath, she needed to. Her hips kept moving and his soft lips didn't slow down. They were on her mouth, her ear lobe, her neck. His hands were on her ass, both kneading and trying to hold on. The tingle he felt in his belly was getting stronger by the second and Rick wanted to feel his wife cum one more time before he exploded inside her. "Come on Michonne. You know what I want."

"Say…"

"Please." His tongue was on her neck and his hands in her hair. She didn't know if he was pulling or if her head fell back on its own. She didn't care. He felt too good and her orgasm was too strong to notice.

"Rick…" her nails dug into his shoulders as wave after wave swept over her. "Ohh…"

"Fuck!" He growled into her neck, inhaling her sweaty scent as he filled her with his seed. Long awaited and worked hard for, his cum rushed out of him and then seeped out of her. She held him tight, feeling his fast heartbeat against her body. "You're a really bad officer." He said once he caught his breath. She felt him smiling on her neck.

"Yeah, I am...but I'm really good at being bad."

"The best."

* * *

 **Thank you morenachans for the idea for this one. I hope you liked it.**


End file.
